Saint Facebook
by AthenaExclamation
Summary: Esta historia es solo una parodia a los Caballeros del Zodiaco... ¿Qué pasaría si los caballeros de bronce, plata, oro, dioses guerreros, generales marinos y demases tuviesen Facebook para ventilar sus pobrezas, amores complejos y peleas de poca monta? Si quieren saber más, procedan a leer. Cap5 arriba y con algun spoiler de SOG escondido. Que lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Facebook**

**By**** Athena Exclamation**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes de Saint Seiya y Facebook pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Esta es solo una parodia y cualquier semejanza es mera casualidad.

**Summary**: Este fic es simplemente una parodia a Saint Seiya. Se trata acerca de que pasaría si los Bronceados, Amazonas de Plata, Dorados, Dioses Guerreros, Marinos de Poseidón, Espectros, Coronas de Abel, etc, tuvieran Facebook.

**Timeline:** Universo Alternativo. No timeline.

**Hyoga de Cisne **esta un una relación con **Irina de Eris**.

A **Hyoga de Cisne**, **Irina de Eris**, **Saori Kido**, **Camus de Acuario** y 13 amigos más les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shun de Andrómeda** publicó en el muro de **Hyoga de Cisne**:

Hyoga para de negar lo que pasó en la casa de Libra. Sale del clóset.

A **Shun de Andrómeda**, **Isaac de Kraken** y **Hagen de Merak** les gusta esto.

**Hyoga de Cisne** No me gustan los hombres, Shun, ya estoy cansado de repetírtelo.

**Shun de Andrómeda** No seas mentiroso Hyoga, tú sabes que me amas, asúmete y se feliz.

-A **Isaac de Kraken** y a **Hagen de Merak** les gusta esto.

**Hagen de Merak** Yo siempre supe que esa urraca congelada tenía gustos raros... se lo voy a contar todo a la señorita Flare *Trollface*

**Hyoga de Cisne** Y de paso, pídele que te cuente lo que pasó con lujo de detalles en las mazmorras del Palacio Valhalla, Pony de Merak *Trollface*

**Hagen de Merak **¡Cállate urraca parlanchina! ¡La señorita Flare jamás haría esas cochinadas que me estas insinuando! Ella es tan bonita, tan inocente…

**Hyoga de Cisne** Bueno si tú lo dices… *trollface*

**Alberich de Megrez **Ya empezó Merak con sus alucinaciones… Hagen, eres un completo imbécil y harías bien en dejar las drogas por tu escasa dignidad, si es que alguna vez la tuviste.

**Hagen de Merak **Cierra tu maldita boca, virgen de Megrez.

**Alberich de Megrez **Podré ser virgen pero jamás un cornudo como tú Merak.

-A **Hyoga de Cisne** le gusta esto.

**Hagen de Merak **MALDITA URRACA TE MATARÉ, APENAS PONGAS UN MISERABLE PIE EN ASGARD. ¡TE VOY A ENCERRAR PARA SIEMPRE EN LAS CUEVAS DE LAVA PLUMÍFERO PARLANTE! ¡Y EN CUANTO TE VEA MEGREZ VAS A HACERLE COMPAÑÍA A LA URRACA PARLANTE!

-A **Isaac de Kraken** y** Shun de Andrómeda** les gusta esto.

**Isaac de Kraken** Mentira que a Hyoga le gustan los hombres... JAJAJAJAJAJA HUECO!

-A **Shun de Andrómeda** le gusta esto.

**Hyoga de Cisne** Y aunque así fuera Isaac, ¿Que te importa si me gustan los hombres o no?. Métete en tus cosas. Isaac, creo que estás enamorado de mi. Es una pena que no te pueda corresponder.

**Irina de Eris **¿Qué significa todo esto, Hyoga? Primero, el incidente con Flare en Asgard y ahora Shun dice que tuvieron algo en la casa de Libra... te pasaste. ¡TERMINAMOS!

-A **Flare de Polaris** le gusta esto.

**Hyoga de Cisne** ¡Ándate a la mierda, Irina!

-A **Flare de Polaris** le gusta esto.

**Ikki de Fénix** A mi no me importa si te comiste o no a Shun en la Casa de Libra, lo que no puedo permitir es que le rompas el corazón a mi hermano. TE. VOY. A. MATAR. HYOGA. DE. CISNE.

-A **Shun de Andrómeda** le gusta esto.

**Hyoga de Cisne **¿Saben algo? Pueden irse todos a la $#!&amp;?, pero antes les voy a aclarar varias cosas. Shun, Te caíste feo conmigo, yo no sabia lo que había pasado en la casa de Libra por que estaba insconciente... ¿Sabes lo que es eso, verdad?. Hagen, no es mi culpa que Flare te tenga desde siempre en la friendzone y ni se entere de tu existencia. Isaac, lo que hagas o no dejes de hacer, no me importa, así que metete en tus cosas o STFU. Irina, esto se acabó y ni siquiera me voy a dar el trabajo de llamarte por teléfono. Y tú Ikki, el que Shun sea como sea, es en gran parte TU culpa. Ahora, si vas a tratar de matarme, te va a costar un poco por que ni siquiera mi Maestro pudo conmigo.

**Camus de Acuario **No me hagas acordarme del incidente del cero absoluto *Yaoming*.

**Dohko de Libra** Nunca más vuelvan a poner un pie en mi casa sin mi permiso, ¿Oyeron?

-A **Shiryu de Dragón** y **Dohko de Libra** les gusta esto.

**Hyoga de Cisne **y **Shun de Andrómeda **ya no son amigos.

A **Dohko de Libra** le gusta esto.

**Dohko de Libra** Al menos Shun ya no va a calentarle nunca más el cuerpo a Hyoga con su cosmos en mi casa *Yaoming*

**Hyoga de Cisne** Otro más *Facepalm*

**Hyoga de Cisne **cambió su estado de en una relación a soltero.

A **Hyoga de Cisne **y **Flare de Polaris** les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sorrento de Sirena** Se me perdió mi adorada flauta. ¿Alguien la ha visto? Justo hoy dia tengo que tocar la flauta en una cena del señor **Julián Solo**.

-A **Kanon de Dragón Marino**, **Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha **y a **Shun de Andrómeda** les gusta esto.

**Sorrento de Sirena** Mi Jefe me va a matar si no encuentro mi flauta... ayúdenme!

**Julian Solo** Eres un inútil Sorrento *facepalm*

**Sorrento de Sirena **Perdóneme señor Poseidón...

**Julian Solo **Encuentra esa maldita flauta, o mejor ni te aparezcas en la cena.

**Sorrento de Sirena **Si señor...

**Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha** Espero sinceramente que no la encuentres nunca Sorrento *Trollface*

-A **Shun de Andrómeda** le gusta esto.

**Shun de Andrómeda** Apoyo la moción *Yaoming*

**Kanon de Dragón Marino** Señor Poseidón, yo siempre le dije que Sorrento era un imbécil sin remedio, pero usted nunca me quiso escuchar

**Sorrento de Sirena** Trolls, trolls everywhere... Kanon, no conocía tu faceta de chupamedias temporal *Trollface*.

**Kanon de Dragón Marino** Ojala que el señor Poseidón te despida y luego te mate por estúpido Sorrento *Trollface*

**Sorrento de Sirena** Kanon, eres un imbécil. Ojalá que Saga te mate por estúpido

-A **Saga de Géminis** le gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aioria de Leo** está en una relación con **Marin de Águila**.

A **Seiya de Pegaso**, **Aioros de Sagitario**, **Shaina de Ofiuco**, **June de Camaleón** y 15 amigos más les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Saori Kido** cambió su nombre a **Athena Niké**.

0 Likes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Seiya de Pegaso actualizó su estado en facebook.**

**Seiya de Pegaso **Tengo hambre! Por favor que alguien me traiga algo para comer!

-**A Shiryu de Dragon**, **Hyoga de Cisne**, **Ikki de Fenix**, **Marin de Aguila** y a tres amigos más les gusta esto.

**Shiryu de Dragón **Otra vez, Seiya? ¡Pero si almorzaste hace una hora!. Que tipo más famélico, ni que lo hubieran encerrado en la Isla de la Reina Muerte muriéndose de inanición…

-A **Ikki de Fenix** y a **Hyoga de Cisne** les gusta esto.

**Seiya de Pegaso** No importa Shiryu, es que hace hambre… ¡QUIERO COMER!

**Hyoga de Cisne **Y después se queja de que está gordo… y no es para menos con lo glotón que es…

-A **Jabu de Unicornio** de le gusta esto.

**Seiya de Pegaso** Cállense. Y no soy glotón, simplemente gasto muchas energías hacienda ejercicio y necesito comer más.

**Shun de Andrómeda** No seas mentiroso Seiya, Jabú dijo que hoy día te levantaste a las doce del día.

-A **Jabu de Unicornio** le gusta esto.

**Marin de Águila** Oye Seiya, ¡cómo es eso de que te levantas a las 12 del día! Que vergüenza por el amor de Athena, madre mía… ¡En Grecia tú no te comportabas así!

-A **Athena Niké**, **Jabu de Unicornio** y a **Tatsumi** les gusta esto.

**Seiya de Pegaso** Eso es mentira Marin, como todas las que inventa Jabu para desprestigiarme, lo juro.

**Ikki de Fénix** Seiya, no tendrás depresión que comes tanto?

**Shiryu de Dragón** Más que depresión, yo lo llamaría glotonería.

**Seiya de Pegaso** No es depresion, tengo hambre! Y dejen de molestarme o los voy a moler a todos con mi meteoro pegaso si no me llevan algo para comer.

**Aldebarán de Tauro** ¡Así se habla, campeón! ¡Viva la comida y no más bullying!

-A **Seiya de Pegaso** le gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Julián Solo** cambió su nombre a **Señor Poseidón**.

A **Thetys de Sirena**, **Kanon de Dragón Marino**, **Eo de Scylla**, **Isaac de Kraken** y a cuatro amigos más les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Por hoy lo dejaremos hasta acá, sé que es muy poco, pero algo es algo y tuve deseos de compartir lo que llevaba escrito. Espero que se puedan reir un poco con las tonterías que escribí, inspirada en las chambonadas que suelo leer en mi facebook :D. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, felicitación o crítica constructive es siempre bien recibida.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

**Adeus ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Facebook**

**By**** Athena Exclamation**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes de Saint Seiya y Facebook pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Esta es solo una parodia y cualquier semejanza es mera casualidad.

**Summary**: Este fic es simplemente una parodia a Saint Seiya. Se trata acerca de que pasaría si los Bronceados, Amazonas de Plata, Dorados, Dioses Guerreros, Marinos de Poseidón, Espectros, Coronas de Abel, etc, tuvieran Facebook.

**Timeline:** Universo Alternativo. No timeline.

**Antes que nada (Y de empezar este capítulo por cierto), me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un comentario para mi historia. Endpointing, ClareLightwood, mugetsu-chan xd, LIBRA-ARKANA, Ro y Cristal: ¡Muchas Gracias!. Si esta parodia les gustó, se rieron o incluso les recordó su facebook, entonces este fic habrá cumplido su objetivo. **

**Chapter 2**

**Shaka de Virgo** se siente _molesto_.

Maldita sea, estoy tratando de meditar para ir a entrenar en un estado mental decente y los estúpidos de **Milo** y **Aioria** están metiendo bulla al lado y no puedo concentrarme… así nadie puede. ¿Estarán borrachos otra vez?

-A **Mu de Aries**, **Dohko de Libra**, **Shion de Aries**, **Camus de Acuario** y 10 amigos más les gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio** ¿A quien estás tratando de estúpido, Shaka? No es mi culpa que Aioria sea un imbécil y hable tantas estupideces a grito pelado.

-A **DeathMask de Cancer** le gusta esto.

**Camus de Acuario **Milo, eres tan insufriblemente idiota a veces…

-A **Camus de Acuario** y **Aioria de Leo** le gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio** Camus no te metas. Pareces vieja de vecindad.

**Camus de Acuario** Si yo me parezco a una, tú serías una auténtica vieja de vecindad de verdad, Milo.

-A **Aioria de Leo** le gusta esto.

**Shaka de Virgo** A mi me importa una mierda de donde o por qué meten tanta bulla, pero lo único que sé es que quería meditar un poco para ir a entrenar y no pude. Además tenía que hablar con Buda y necesitaba concentración. Eso es lo que pasa. Tienen que aprender que tienen vecinos.

-A **Dohko de Libra** y a **Aioros de Sagitario** le gusta esto

**Dohko de Libra** Eso es cierto Shaka… en este santuario la juventud ya no respeta nada. Hace falta más mano dura como en mis tiempos.

-A **Shion de Aries** y **Saga de Geminis** les gusta esto.

**Aioria de Leo** A quién le estabas diciendo gritón, alacrán alaraco?

**Milo de Escorpio** Perdóname Aioria, pero yo no andaba como idiota gritando en la tarde "Marin te amo".

-A **Marin de Aguila** le gusta esto.

**Aioria de Leo **Pero por lo menos yo no soy tan patético como para andar con un cuadernito con una foto de cierto santo dorado, llena de corazoncitos y pegatinas simulando marcas de lápiz labial… solo no revelo quién es, por que no quiero condenar a esa persona al ridículo eterno en el Santuario.

-A **Aioria de Leo** le gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio **¡Cierra esa boca Aioria o vas a conocer la furia de Antares! ¡Te lo advierto!

-A **DeathMask de Cancer** y **Shura de Capricornio** les gusta esto.

**DeathMask de Cancer** Que verguenza y que cursi Milo… a mi me daría verguenza ser tu novia.

-A **DeathMask de Cancer** le gusta esto

**Aioria de Leo** Y quién querría ser tu novio DeathMask *yaoming*.

-A **Shiryu de Dragón **y **Aioria de Leo** les gusta esto.

**DeathMask de Cancer** Pretendientes no me faltan.

-**Afrodita de Piscis** y a **DeathMask de Cancer** les gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio** A nadie le falta Dios. Sólo vean a Mascarita, aún con su fealdad física y carácter psicótico, se las arregla para tener "pretendientes".

-A **Aioria de Leo**, **Camus de Acuario**, **Milo de Escorpio**, **Shiryu de Dragón**, **Shaina de Ofiuco** y a 10 amigos más les gusta esto.

**DeathMask de Cancer **Eso lo dices de envidioso, mi querido scorpione… ¿sabes?, existe algo que se llama personalidad, la gente me ama por mi carácter.

-A **DeathMask de Cancer **y a** Afrodita de Piscis** les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Afrodita de Piscis** actualizó su estado en Facebook.

Chicos, ¿alguien vende productos Natura o Avon, en el Santuario? Necesito comprarme cremas para el cutis, por que como ya sabrán me encanta salir a luchar bello y apolíneo. Además, no tengo ganas de salir al pueblo a comprar. Quién venda esta clase de productos que se acerque con urgencia a la duodécima casa de Piscis para hablar de negocios. Kisses!

-A **Afrodita de Piscis** le gusta esto.

**June de Camaleón **Yo vendo Natura, cuando quieras te voy a visitar Afrodita y te muestro el catálogo.

-A **Afrodita de Piscis** y **June de Camaleón** les gusta esto.

**Afrodita de Piscis **Gracias querida June, te estaré esperando.

-A **June de Camaleon** le gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hilda de Polaris** Cambió su foto de perfil.

A **Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha**, **Hagen de Merak**, **Tholl de Phecda** y 5 personas más les gusta esto.

**Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha** Que linda se ve en esa foto, señorita Hilda.

-A **Hilda de Polaris** le gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Radamanthys de Wyvern** se siente _ofuscado_.

¡Estoy harto de **Pandora**! Estoy tratando de conseguir el mundo con los espectros para mi señor Hades y ella viene con toda su chulería y prepotencia a decirme lo que tengo que hacer como si fuera un novato. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es ella? Bitch please.

-A** Radamanthys de Wyvern** le gusta esto.

**Kanon de Dragón Marino** Si te dicen lo que tienes que hacer todo el tiempo, es por que eres un condenado y soberano inútil.

-A **Pandora Heinstein **y** DeathMask de Cancer** les gusta esto.

**DeathMask de Cancer **Sin dejar de mencionar que es un condenado copión. Las ondas infernales ES. MI. TECNICA.

-A **DeathMask de Cancer** le gusta esto.

**Afrodita de Piscis** ¡Vamos Mascarita! ¡Defiende tu honor de santo dorado!

-A **Afrodita de Piscis** y **DeathMask de Cancer** les gusta esto.

**Radamanthys de Wyvern** ¡Cállate Kanon, que no te he pedido tu opinión! Y tú Mascarita de Muerte… ¿Debo recordarte acaso que te envié de nuevo al Yomotsu y tú implorabas piedad con tu amigo Afrodita? Pues entonces no me hagas enfurecer más si no quieres ir de nuevo al infierno. Qué risa me da este tipo… pero bueno, qué más se le puede pedir a un caballero que lloraba a cántaros por que un santo de bronce le quemó la mano.

-A **Radamanthys de Wyvern **y **Shiryu de Dragón** les gusta esto.

**DeathMask de Cancer** Ya Rada, ahora dime que me odias para sentirme más realizado… por mientras ve y disfruta de los mandados que te da Pandora para que te diviertas y utilices tu tiempo en algo productivo.

-A **Pandora Heinstein** le gusta esto.

**Pandora Heinstein **¡Calla ya, Radamanthys! Tú estás a cargo mío y como tal, TIENES QUE HACERME CASO. Si no te gusta, pues entonces ve y habla con el señor Hades a ver como te va.

-A **Pandora Heinstein** le gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Eo de Scylla** se siente _feliz_.

¡Genial! Mi querido jefecito, el Señor Poseidón, me ha dado la semana del 18 libre para ir a Chile de vacaciones. ¡Que tiemblen las fondas que me voy a tomar todo el vino! ¡GRACIAS JEFE!

-A **Eo de Scylla, Señor Poseidón**, **Kaysa de Leumnades**, **Sorrento de Sirena** y 4 personas más les gusta esto.

**Isaac de Kraken** Ya Eo, nosotros te ayudaremos a cuidar el pilar del Pacífico Sur siempre y cuando no te mandes la gran Sorrento de Sirena.

**Eo de Scylla** No se preocupen muchachos, que llegaré al cabo Sunión con un gran cargamento de vino chileno.

-A **Isaac de Kraken**, **Kanon de Dragon Marino**, **Baian de Hipocampo** y 2 personas más les gusta esto.

**Baian de Hipocampo** Todavía estamos esperando las cervezas austríacas de Sorrento cuando se fue de vacaciones a su país *yaoming*.

**Sorrento de Sirena** Déjenme en paz, no es mi culpa que Kanon se haya tomado toda la cerveza.

-A **Kanon de Dragon Marino** le gusta esto.

**Isaac de Kraken** Hermanos míos, por mientras nos podemos beber las últimas botellas de vodka que traje de Finlandia hasta que mi hermano Eo nos traiga vino.

-A **Baian de Hipocampo**, **Eo de Scylla**, **Kanon de Dragon Marino**, **Kaysa de Leumnades** y 3 personas más les gusta esto.

**Eo de Scylla** ¡Convida entonces! ¡Hace sed y quiero beber!

-A **Eo de Scylla** y **Isaac de Kraken **les gusta esto.

**Señor Poseidón** Cállense tropa de gargantas de lata… con razón Atenea y Hilda de Polaris siempre se burlan de mí gracias a ustedes manga de borrachos.

-A **Athena Niké**, **Hilda de Polaris** y a **Thetys de Sirena** les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicos esto ha sido todo –al menos- por este capítulo. Ya saben, cualquier comentario (menos los trolleos y flames) serán bien recibidos por esta humilde servidora. Espero que se disfruten y se rían.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡See you later!**

**Adeus :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint Facebook**

**By AthenaExclamation.**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes de Saint Seiya y Facebook pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

**Summary**: Este fic es simplemente una parodia a Saint Seiya. Se trata acerca de que pasaría si los Bronceados, Amazonas de Plata, Dorados, Dioses Guerreros, Marinos de Poseidón, Espectros, Coronas de Abel, etc, tuvieran Facebook.

**Timeline:** Universo Alternativo. No timeline.

Nota de la Autora: Quiero ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso, pero la verdad es que este año entro a la universidad y con todo el barullo por el ingreso, la PSU y la gestión de mis becas, prácticamente no me quedaba tiempo para nada. No me quiero justificar, pero la verdad es que mentiría si dijese otra cosa. Una vez más me gustaría agradecer de todo corazón, a las personas que leyeron mi fic y dejaron un review. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

**Chapter 3**

**Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha **está jugando** Mortal Kombat **en el **Palacio Valhalla** con **Hagen de Merak Beta.**

Que vergüenza Hagen… ¿tan rápido perdiste la práctica en el Mortal Kombat? Hasta Alberich, con lo malo que sigue siendo, me daba más pelea.

**-**A **Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha**, **Syd de Mizar Zeta**, **Bud de Alcor Zeta**, **Mime de Benetsnach Eta**, **Hyoga de Cisne** y **3 personas más** les gusta esto.

**Syd de Mizar Zeta **Hagen, como siempre llenando nuestra existencia de mucha alegría y carcajadas.

**\- **A** Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha **y **Hyoga de Cisne **les gusta esto.

**Alberich de Megrez Delta** Se viene una nueva pelea marital entre Dubhe y Merak… que emoción más grande… le voy a Dubhe, al menos es divertido para pelear a diferencia de Merak.

\- A **Alberich de Megrez Delta** le gusta esto.

**Hagen de Merak Beta** Deja de reírte Siegfried… solamente estaba ejercitando a para nuestros futuros encuentros… y tú Alberich cierra la boca, mira que ya te tengo tu pasaje de ida y sin retorno a las cuevas de lava.

\- A **Hagen de Merak Beta** le gusta esto.

**Hyoga de Cisne** Hagen no es por nada, pero eso de los futuros encuentros sonó altamente gay…

-A **Hyoga de Cisne**, **Alberich de Megrez Delta**, **Mime de Benetsnach Eta** y **dos personas más** les gusta esto.

**Hagen de Merak Beta** A tu jaula en Siberia, urraca parlante. No te he pedido tu opinión.

-A **Hagen de Merak Beta** le gusta esto.

**Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha** Hyoga, Hyoga, aquí lo único abiertamente homosexual que hay son los celos y la excesiva atención de Alberich hacia mi persona… lo siento Albe, pero no me gustan los hombres y afortunadamente no puedo corresponder tus nobles y románticos sentimientos.

\- A **Hilda de Polaris** y a** Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha** les gusta esto.

**Alberich de Megrez Delta** ¿Nobles y románticos sentimientos? Yo no sé qué estarás tomando para drogarte Siegfried, yo apostaría a que es tu adicción al alcohol barato que te tomas en esos antros de mala muerte a los que vas con Hagen, pero yo no tengo esa clase de sentimientos hacia tu persona. Un ser racional como yo jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú, Siegie. Sentiría asco de mí mismo, si lo hiciera.

-A **Alberich de Megrez Delta** le gusta esto.

**Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha** ¿Quieres que te diga algo, Albe? Mira, en mi castillo de Xanten, yo tengo una colección de espejos. Si tú quieres, te puedo regalar uno para que tengas un emocionante debate contigo mismo en tu biblioteca y me dejes en paz. ¿Qué te parece?

\- A **Hilda de Polaris**, **Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha**, **Hagen de Merak**, **Tholl de Phekda** y **4 personas más **les gusta esto.

**Mime de Benetsnach Eta** De las cosas que se entera uno gracias a los estados de Facebook… y todo partió por un inocente estado…

\- A **Mime de Benetsnach Eta**, **Hagen de Merak Beta**, **Tholl de Phekda**, **Phenrril de Aliotho Epsilon** y **3 personas más** les gusta esto.

**Hagen de Merak Beta** Veo que alguien se ha quedado callado… bueno, prosiguiendo con nuestra con nuestra productiva conversación, cuando te vea jugando Street Fighter te voy a agarrar Siegfried y te voy a humillar como nunca.

\- A **Hagen de Merak Beta**, **Shiryu de Dragón** y **Ikki de Fénix** les gusta esto.

**Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha** ¿Y cómo me vas a humillar tú? Como siempre, usando a Ken Masters y a punta de puros hadouken.

\- A **Hyoga de Cisne** y **Camus de Acuario** les gusta esto.

**Hagen de Merak Beta** No seas llorón Sieg. Que no se te olvide nunca tu gran rapidez al presionar el botón de patadas cada vez que juegas con Chun-Li.

\- A **Hagen de Merak Beta** le gusta esto.

**Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha** No seas mentiroso Hagen, yo cuando juego Street Fighter uso a Cammy y que no se te olvide que te he dado buenas tundas con ella. Hazme el favor de no confundirme con el tarado de Alberich.

-A **Syd de Mizar**, **Hilda de Polaris** y **Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha** les gusta esto.

**Camus de Acuario** Predica esas verdades, Siegfried. No sé como será Hagen, porque nunca le he echado una pelea pero acá en Grecia, Milo cumple el mismo perfil. ¿Verdad **Milo**?

-A **Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha**, **Camus de Acuario**, **Hyoga de Cisne** y **Aioria de Leo** les gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio** Andate a tu nevera de Acuario Camus. Y ya llegó el perdedor de **Aioria**, mírenlo ahí bien calladito dando puros likes.

\- A **DeathMask de Cancer** y **Milo de Escorpio** les gusta esto.

**Aioria de Leo** ¿A quién le dices perdedor bichito? Acuérdate Milo, que soy yo parte de la larga lista de santos que te hemos humillado en el Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter y juegos afines. No te hagas el muy importante aquí.

\- A **Aioria de Leo**, **Camus de Acuario**, **Hyoga de Cisne**, **Shaina de Ofiuco**,** Albiore de Cefeo **y **30 personas más** les gusta esto.

**Albiore de Cefeo **Oye Milo, decime que se siente ser tan perdedor.

\- A **Aioria de Leo**, **Albiore de Cefeo**, **Shun de Andromeda**, **Hyoga de Cisne** y **30 personas más** les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aioria de Leo** se siente _feliz_.

Mi gente, tengo el agrado y que orgullo de comunicar que Don Masami Kurumada, me ha escogido como el personaje principal de nuestra nueva serie, _Alma de Oro._ Para cualquier tipo de reclamo, pueden dirigirse a la Fifa. Por su comprensión, gracias.

\- A **Aioria de Leo**, **Marin de Águila**, **Aioros de Sagitario**, **Seiya de Pegaso** y **45 personas** más les gusta esto.

**Marin de Águila** Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi amor.

-A **Aioria de Leo** y **Marín de Águila** les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Shura de Capricornio** agregó **cinco fotos nuevas** con **Aioros de Sagitario**.

-A **Shura de Capricornio** y** Saga de Geminis** les gusta esto.

**Shura de Capricornio** Miren la cara de ebrio que trae Aioros, jajajajaja.

-A **Shura de Capricornio** le gusta esto.

**Saga de Géminis** ¿Y este borracho quería ser patriarca del Santuario? Qué vergüenza…

-A **Saga de Géminis** y **DeathMask de Cancer** les gusta esto.

**Aioros de Sagitario** Eso es sólo un mal ángulo en una estúpida fotografía, mi querido Saga. Por lo demás yo reconozco que había tomado vino cuando el tonto de Shura me tomó esa foto. Por cierto Shura, tengo que advertirte que eres un pésimo fotógrafo.

\- A **Aioros de Sagitario** le gusta esto.

**Shura de Capricornio** Oye Saga, tú no tienes moral para hablar de ebriedad… acuérdate que cuando fuiste patriarca, llenaste el Santuario de mujerzuelas, alcohol y juegos de azar. Además, ¿qué tiene nada de malo tomarse unas copas con mi amigo?

-A **Kanon de Dragón Marino**, **Aioros de Sagitario** y **Seiya de Pegaso** les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hyoga de Cisne** se encuentra en una relación con **Flare de Polaris**.

\- A **Hyoga de Cisne**, **Flare de Polaris** y **10 personas más** les gusta esto.

**Flare de Polaris** Te amo Hyoga!

-A **Hyoga de Cisne** y a **Flare de Polaris** les gusta esto.

**Isaac de Kraken** Madre mía, se viene una hecatombe de proporciones. Una de aquellas…

-A **Isaac de Kraken** y **Alberich de Megrez Delta** les gusta esto.

**Alberich de Megrez Delta Hagen de Merak Beta** *Trollface*

-A **Alberich de Megrez Delta** le gusta esto.

**Alberich de Megrez Delta** Si Hagen se suicida tirándose a las cuevas de magma, ya sabemos por qué. Odín, haz que Hagen lea esto y se decida a matarse de una buena vez. Te lo imploro, Odín.

-A **Alberich de Megrez Delta** le gusta esto.

**Hagen de Merak Beta** ¡¿Que alguien me explique qué significa esto?! ¡Señorita Flare cómo pudo hacerme esto!

-A **Alberich de Megrez Delta** le gusta esto.

**Alberich de Megrez Delta** ¿Tu sabes Hagen, que cuando te estés suicidando en las cuevas de magma, tu querida Flare le va a estar entregando su flor a Hyoga? *Trollface*

-A **Alberich de Megrez Delta** le gusta esto.

**Flare de Polaris** Hagen, al corazón no se le manda. Punto. Además, tú nunca te la jugaste por mí y Hyoga sí.

-A **Hyoga de Cisne** le gusta esto.

**Hagen de Merak Beta** ¡Señorita Flare, ese subnormal de Hyoga la está utilizando! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡A Hyoga lo vieron saliendo de la casa de Libra en Grecia besuqueándose con otro hombre!

-A **Shun de Andrómeda **le gusta esto.

**Hyoga de Cisne** Pruébalo, Hagen. Te estaré esperando con las pruebas. Mientras tanto tus manotazos de ahogado no son más que pataletas infundadas.

-A **Hyoga de Cisne** le gusta esto.

**Hagen de Merak Beta** Tú cállate subnormal. En cuanto consiga esas fotos de la casa de Libra con el santo de Andrómeda, se las mostraré a la señorita Flare y allí veremos quién tiene la razón.

\- A **Irina de Eris**, **Hagen de Merak Beta**, **Shun de Andrómeda** y **10 personas más** les gusta esto.

**Bueno Chicos dejaremos este capítulo hasta aquí. Desde ya, me gustaría pedir de nuevo disculpas por la demora, espero que disfruten y se rían de este capítulo. De cualquier forma si tienen comentarios o sugerencias que hacer a la historia, háganmelos saber y all{i veré como puego agregar más ideas a la historia. Gracias, por leer mi historia.**

**See you later!**

**Adeus.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saint Facebook**

**By AthenaExclamation.**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes de Saint Seiya y Facebook pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

**Summary**: Este fic es simplemente una parodia a Saint Seiya. Se trata acerca de que pasaría si los Bronceados, Amazonas de Plata, Dorados, Dioses Guerreros, Marinos de Poseidón, Espectros, Coronas de Abel, etc, tuvieran Facebook.

**Timeline:** Universo Alternativo. No timeline.

Nota de la Autora: Este capítulo nació viendo los episodios de Soul of Gold, así que lo más seguro es que haya algún spoiler escondido. So, lean bajo su responsabilidad. Aclarado el punto, procedan a leer si desean :).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Milo de Escorpio** se siente _traicionado_.

**Camus**, eres un maldito traidor, me cambiaste por ese tal Surt. Púdrete, no quiero ser más tu amigo.

-A **Milo de Escorpio **y **Saga de Géminis** les gusta esto.

**Aioria de Leo** ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Jamás pensé que Milo se podría tan celoso por un dios guerrero.

-A **Aioria de Leo **y **DeathMask de Cáncer** les gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio** Aioria anda a trollear a otro lado, esto es serio.

-A **Saga de Géminis** le gusta esto.

**Aioria de Leo** No seas imbécil Milo, confiésale tus sentimientos a Camus antes de que Surt te robe su gélido corazón. Te arrepentirías toda tu vida…

-A **Surt de Eikpymir** le gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio** CALLATE GATO O LE CUENTO A MARIN LO QUE SHAINA DICE QUE HICISTE CON LYFIA EN ASGARD.

-A **Milo de Escorpio** les gusta esto.

**Aioria de Leo** Sólo te estoy molestando, imbécil.

**Milo de Escorpio** Yo también te estoy molestando estúpido.

**Camus de Acuario** Simplemente Milo, no entenderías mis razones. Cuando se te haya pasado, te lo explicaré.

**Milo de Escorpio** Cállate Camus, no hay nada que me puedas explicar.

**Milo de Escorpio** y **Camus de Acuario** ya no son amigos.

**Camus de Acuario **Sabía que iba a reaccionar así. Idiota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Marín de Águila** publicó en el muro de **Aioria de Leo**.

Aioria, eres un maldito insensible. Ya sé lo que hiciste con Lyfia en Asgard y no quiero que me lo expliques. Y como tengo mi dignidad intacta, te digo que quiero terminar contigo. Chao.

-A **Shaina de Ofiuco** le gusta esto.

**Shaina de Ofiuco** Así me gusta amiga! Con la frente en alto y siempre bien digna!

-A **Marín de Águila** le gusta esto.

**Marín de Águila** No que se creerá ese gato, pero ahora ya me da igual lo que haga.

**Aioria de Leo** Haz lo que quieras Marín, yo ya te di mi versión de los hechos, allá tú si me crees. Yo no hice nada malo con Lyfia, ella es mi amiga. Y si quieres terminar conmigo, te daré en el gusto, pero no quiero que me llames ni me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

-A **Lyfia de Asgard **y** Aioria de Leo** les gusta esto.

**Marín de Águila** No seas mentiroso Aioria, Shaina y June me mostraron las fotos que te incriminan. Y ahora déjame en paz.

-A **Shaina de Ofiuco** y** June de Camaleón** les gusta esto.

**Aioria de Leo** Esas fotos no dicen nada! Yo no estaba besuqueándome con Lyfia, como te contó Shaina. Pero bueno, si le quieres creer a tus amigas bien por ti. Y déjame en paz tú también. Terminamos. Ahora si me disculpas, me iré de farra como nunca con mi buen amigo Milo, mi hermano y sus amigotes para que hables con ganas.

-A **Milo de Escorpio **y** Aioria de Leo** les gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio** la querida Shaina desde tiempos inmemoriales, destruyendo relaciones amorosas debido a su incapacidad de poder mantener una…

-A **Aioria de Leo** le gusta esto.

**Shaina de Ofiuco** Cállate tú, que si terminé contigo fue porque tu nombre y la palabra madurez no pueden ir juntos en una frase. Yo soy leal a mi amiga.

-A **Marín de Águila, June de Camaleón **y** Shaina de Ofiuco** les gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio** Ah bueno, si nos vamos a poner así, yo podría decir que el tuyo y sanidad mental tampoco pueden ir juntos en la misma frase. Además te recuerdo que fui yo el que terminó contigo cuando vi esa conversación tuya con Seiya de Pegaso por whatsapp. Yo sólo vengo a defender a mi amigo, porque yo estuve en Asgard con él y me consta no hizo nada malo.

-A **Aioria de Leo** le gusta esto.

**Marín de Águila** Entre sinvergüenzas, se entienden. Déjalos Shaina, no vale la pena.

-A **Shaina de Ofiuco **le gusta esto.

**Aioria de Leo** Me emocionas bicho, jamás pensé que vendrías a defender.

-A **Milo de Escorpio **y** Aioria de Leo** les gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio** Contrólate gato y cierra la boca, no ves que ahora ellas van a pensar que somos gays, que te entierro el aguijón por las noches, que por eso te vengo a defender por Facebook y un montón de teorías de conspiración que inventan algunas mujeres cuando están ociosas y no hallan a quién joder.

-A **Aioria de Leo** le gusta esto.

**Aioria de Leo** No sé por qué no me sorprendería. Y Rodorio será un pueblo chico, pero siempre se sabe todo.

-A **Milo de Escorpio** le gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio** Como sea, igual vamos a tener nuestro gran carrete con muchas mujerzuelas, drogas, alcohol y juegos de azar, para que ese par hablen con ganas como dice mi buen amigo, el gato Aioria.

-A **Aioria de Leo, Milo de Escorpio, DeathMask de Cáncer **y **9 personas más **les gusta esto.

**DeathMask de Cáncer** Alcohol, juegos de azar? DONDE?

-A **Milo de Escorpio** le gusta esto.

**Shura de Capricornio** Yo puedo poner el alcohol, siempre y cuando la distorsión se lleve a cabo en otra casa. No quiero que mi hermosa escultura de Athena se manche con sus vómitos de borrachos. Y Mascarita también puede traer más alcohol si es invitado cordialmente.

**Aioria de Leo** Yo pongo la casa.

-A **Shura de Capricornio** le gusta esto.

**Shaka de Virgo** La marihuana corre por mi cuenta. Yo pienso que Saga debería traer a las mujeres.

A **Mu de Aries **y** Saga de Géminis **le gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio** Ya, estamos listos. QUE EMPIECE LA DISTORSIÓOOOOOON EN LA CASA DE LEO.

-A **Aioria, Milo de Escorpio, Shura de Capricornio, Death Mask de Cáncer **y** 9 personas** más les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorrento de Sirena** se siente _intranquilo_.

Mierda, andan diciendo que el tal Andreas de Asgard, quiere traer a los dioses guerreros antiguos… ese infeliz de Siegfried me va a perseguir hasta en el infierno para vengarse de lo que le hice en Asgard y por el incidente del anillo nibelungo de Hilda de Polaris. Y todavía no encuentro mi flauta. AYUDAAAAA!

-A **Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha** le gusta esto.

**Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha** Surprise bitch. Donde te pille, te mato y como bien dijiste, hasta en el infierno te voy a perseguir.

-A **Syd de Mizar Zeta**, **Hagen de Merak Beta**,** Mime de Benetsnach Eta**,** Sigmund de Granyl **y a** 10 personas más** les gusta esto.

**Sorrento de Sirena** AYUDAAAAAA *run to the hills*.

-A **Sorrento** le gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aioria de Leo** tiene una solicitud pendiente de amistad.

**Lyfia de Asgard**. Aceptar.

Ahora **Aioria** y **Lyfia** son amigos en Facebook.

A **Lyfia de Asgard**,** Aioros de Sagitario**,** Hilda de Polaris**, **Milo de Escorpio **y** 15 personas** más les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, aquí terminó una nueva entrega de Saint Facebook. Que la disfruten y gracias por leer.

Adeus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saint Facebook**

**By AthenaExclamation.**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes de Saint Seiya y Facebook pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

**Summary**: Este fic es simplemente una parodia a Saint Seiya. Se trata acerca de que pasaría si los Bronceados, Amazonas de Plata, Dorados, Dioses Guerreros, Marinos de Poseidón, Espectros, Coronas de Abel, etc, tuvieran Facebook.

**Timeline:** Universo Alternativo. No timeline.

Nota de la Autora: Muchas gracias por el feedback que me dan en sus reviews. Lo aprecio mucho y me alegra de verdad que les guste el fic. Y si les hacen reír las estupideces que se me ocurren y que pongo en boca de los santos, me alegra más todavía. No les prometo nada, pero voy a tratar de publicar constantemente dependiendo del tiempo que me deje la Universidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Saga de Géminis** subió 15 fotos nuevas en el álbum **Distorsión en la casa de Leo**.

-A **Shaka de Virgo**, **Aioria de Leo**, **Milo de Escorpio, DeathMask de Cancer** y **10 personas más** les gusta esto.

**Mu de Aries** Estuvo buena la farra anoche. ¡Pero qué indigno se ve **Milo** vomitando!

**DeathMask de Cáncer** Yo diría que excelente, estimado. Si el scorpione alguna vez tuvo dignidad, ayer la perdió por completo.

**Saga de Géminis** Yo creo que el pobre Milo debe estar fermentando en su casa. El pobre no se debe ni poder con su alma debido a la resaca con todo el vino que se tomó.

-A **Aioria de Leo **y **Saga de Géminis** les gusta esto.

**Aioria de Leo** Lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera tuvo la deferencia de quedarse a limpiar sus vómitos.

-A **Camus de Acuario** le gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio** No seas hablador gato, yo vomité en tu jardín, no en tu casa porque Mascarita fue el que vomitó adentro. Y tú Máscara no hables de dignidad, no tienes moral.

-A **Milo de Escorpio **y** Afrodita de Piscis** les gusta esto.

**Hyoga de Cisne** Ahora ya saben por qué mi Maestro, en su sabiduría, no invita a Milo a su casa.

-A **Camus de Acuario** le gusta esto.

**Shaka de Virgo** Oye Mu, ¿por qué no fuiste anoche?

**Mu de Aries** Porque que yo tengo una imagen pública que cuidar y porque no le puedo dar un mal ejemplo a Kiki.

-A **Shion de Aries** le gusta esto.

**DeathMask de Cáncer** Pero que aburrido eres Mu… si yo fuera tú, me habría asegurado de que Kiki estuviese profundamente dormido y habría ido igual.

**Afrodita de Piscis** No seas mentiroso Máscara… fuiste capaz de no ir a jugar póker conmigo, tu mejor amigo, el fin de semana pasado sólo para cuidar a los hermanos de tu novia. ¿Ella se llamaba Elena, verdad?

-A **Afrodita de Piscis, Mu de Aries**, **Saga de Géminis** y **15 personas más** les gusta esto.

**Aldebarán de Tauro** Así que Máscara tiene novia? Quién es la mártir?

-A **Afrodita de Piscis **y** Mu de Aries** les gusta esto.

**Afrodita de Piscis** Una chica que conoció en Asgard, se llama Elena, querido Aldebarán. Tiene muchos hermanitos, a los cuales Mascarita se ofrece a cuidar con mucho esmero y paciencia cada vez que puede para quedar bien con ella.

-A **Mu de Aries** y** Aioros de Sagitario** le gusta esto.

**Mu de Aries** Me parece excelente Máscara, que empieces a asumir responsabilidades de adulto. Felicidades.

-A **Shion de Aries** le gusta esto.

**DeathMask de Cáncer** Que alguien me recuerde de no volver a contarle nunca más un secreto al solterón de Afrodita. Tengo cosas que hacer, me voy.

-A **DeathMask de Cancer** le gusta esto.

**Afrodita de Piscis** Como ir a ver a tu novia y ayudarla con la florería para que no se enoje contigo. Como sea yo también me tengo que ir, porque tengo que hacer una rutina de ejercicios para bajar las calorías que subí anoche con lo que bebí.

-A **Afrodita de Piscis** le gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Manigoldo de Cáncer** está jugando **Assassin's Creed Brotherhood **en **la casa de Cáncer**.

Que se joda Athena! Estoy demasiado ocupado salvando al mundo de Cesare Borgia. Olvídense de Manigoldo, ahora soy Ezio Auditore da Firenze!

-A **Albafica de Piscis** le gusta esto.

**Albafica de Piscis** Buena suerte en tu cruzada Manigoldo… yo estoy salvando al mundo de Shinnok, que por cierto, tiene una cierta semejanza con un espectro al que no voy a mencionar. Yo salvaré a Earthrealm con la Princesa Kitana, porque me identifico con su belleza.

-A **Manigoldo de Cáncer **y** Shion de Aries** les gusta esto.

**Niobe de Deep** Señor **Radamanthys**, allí le están hablando.

-A **Albafica de Piscis** le gusta esto.

**Radamanthys de Wyvern** Abúrrete **Albafica** o vas a terminar más manipulado y marionetizado que Kitana en el MKX. **Minos** se encargaría de eso gustosamente.

-A **Radamanthys de Wyvern**,** Minos de Grifón **y** Niobe de Deep** les gusta esto.

**Albafica de Piscis** Tal parece que a tu señora **Pandora** o a **Hades** se les salió la clave del wifi en el Inframundo, de otra forma no me explico cómo vienes a dejar tus vómitos verbales en Facebook, **Radamanthys**.

-A **Kardia de Escorpio** le gusta esto.

**Sísifo de Sagitario** Pfff, yo acabo de salvar a Hyrule y a la Princesa Zelda de Ganon en el Ocarina del Tiempo.

-A **Shion de Aries** le gusta esto.

**Kardia de Escorpio** Eso no cuenta Sísifo, hay que salvar a la Tierra, no a Hyrule.

-A **Albafica de Piscis **y** Manigoldo de Cancer** les gusta esto.

**El Cid de Capricornio** ¿Hasta dónde vamos a llegar con la decadencia en este santuario? Athena y sus necesidades son lo más importante para un santo dorado. Que gente más inmadura y egoísta…

-A **Dohko de Libra** le gusta esto.

**Shion de Aries** No seas tan amargado Cid, yo creo que estás reclamando sólo porque lo único que sabes jugar son los Sims. Yo por mi parte, salvé al mundo de Superman en el Injustice.

-A **Manigoldo de Cancer**,** Albafica de Piscis**,** Kardia de Escorpio **y** 5 personas más** les gusta esto.

**Kardia de Escorpio** Que saben ustedes, yo salvé al mundo de Mister Bison con Chun-Li en el Street Fighter II.

-A **Regulus de Leo **y** Shion de Aries** les gusta esto.

**Regulus de Leo** Loleros del Santuario, me permito hacer un llamado de atención pública, se necesita que se reporten porque formalmente estamos en una guerra santa contra Odín y los Asgardianos en League of Legends. Si alguien ve a **Dégel**, a los gemelos y a **Sísifo**, díganle que se vayan a conectar. El Santuario los necesita. Gracias.

-A **Regulus de Leo** le gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kanon de Dragón Marino** se acaba de cambiar su nombre a **Kanon de Géminis**.

-A **Kanon** le gusta esto.

**Saga de Géminis** Kanon, ¿cuándo vas a aceptar que yo soy el único santo de Géminis del Santuario?. Try harder.

**Kanon de Géminis** Mírame como tiemblo Saga… además, dudo mucho que seas el único santo de Géminis. Aspros y Defteros tendrían una pequeña aclaración contigo, estúpido.

-A **Aspros de Géminis **y** Defteros de Géminis** les gusta esto.

**Saga de Géminis** Eso no me importa, a todos los puedo mandar a otra dimensión como auto-regalo de cumpleaños atrasado.

-A **Saga de Géminis** le gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Andreas Rise está online._

_Alberich de Megrez está online._

**Alberich de Megrez **Oye Andreas, ¿cómo van nuestros planes de conquista de Asgard?

**Andreas Rise** Van tal como lo veníamos planeando Alberich. Ya me envenené a Hilda para que se enfermara, me nombraron Sacerdote de Odín y Yggdrasil está haciendo el resto del trabajo.

**Alberich de Megrez** Me parece excelente. Acuérdate de usar los escudos amatista para sacar la energía de las personas como lo vimos en Sailor Moon.

**Andreas Rise** Ya tengo a Fafner trabajando en eso.

**Alberich de Megrez** Me parece.

_Alberich de Megrez está offine._

_Andreas Rise está offline._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto ha sido todo por ahora, espero que disfruten el capítulo. Un placer como siempre. Gracias por leer, nos vemos!

Adeus.


End file.
